Ren's and Pirika's Diaires
by Tao Juan
Summary: this is my first fic... what if Ren and Piri both kept diaries? what would they say? what happens? drum roll... R&R! first try. im too lazy to update often, please forgive me...
1. Chapter 1

Pirika and Ren's Diaries ( if they kept one)

Pirika's Diary

OH MY GOD. I AM OFFICIALLY INSANE.

Well, firstly, I have been feeling weird lately. Like, I was super embarrassed when I smashed a plate in front of Ren. And I kept staring at him. And I blush when he talks to me. And I laugh extra loudly when onii-chan and him fight.

In short, I like Ren.

Ren, the idiot. Ren, the guy with the huge ego. Ren, the guy who has the stupid pointed hairstyle, which honestly in my opinion matches his nice deep purple hair and his cute golden-green eyes and-

OH MY GOD SEE WHAT I MEAN!

Its bad enough I have to like someone. But REN!

Ren's Diary

Well, to be honest, I'm starting to think that Ainu girl is actually quite cute and pretty. I mean, her hair is nice, she always reminds me of lavenders and whenever she's around, I feel kinda nervous and squeamish. Oh well. I suppose this is only natural that I should get feelings for someone at this age, however I wasn't expecting it to be her. Horo will never forgive me. And I don't think she likes me. Oh well.

Ok so maybe not to freak the readers out I said she was quite cute and pretty. Actually, I think that she's beautiful, and that she has a nice and sexy waist and sexy legs and also a nice figure.

And she also has a sexy ass.

Ok, so I apologise for freaking people out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ren's and Pirika's Diaries

Pirika

OH MY GOD!

This is what happened. I can't believe I'm so dumb, SO DUMB….

So, I was bringing home the shopping for Anna. As usual. Anyway, today there were millions of stuff, so I couldn't see my way. And guess what BRILLIANT thing I did….

I crashed into Ren. Wow.

Anyway, I just blushed and picked up everything. And Ren, being his not-so-mean self, actually picked the stuff up for me. And I was like reaching out for a packet of noodles (yum… ok stop thinking about it) and his hand touched mine. And guess what EQUALLY BRILLIANT thing I did?

I blushed even harder. WOW. I feel SOOOO smart right now.

And then he noticed me blushing, and reached out to touch my cheek. And he said, " you're blushing." And I didn't do anything. Except maybe blush harder.

I AM HONESTLY SO DUMB!

Ren's Diary

Today Pirika crashed into me when she was bringing home the shopping. I just helped her pick stuff up and then we just kinda like accidentally touched each other's hands. And she was blushing like hell…. So I just suddenly reached out to touch her cheek.

What is WRONG with me? I DO NOT want to turn into a pervert thank you very much.

Gr……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! Nice reviewers I have! Arigatou! So now… here is the long-awaited (hopefully) 3 chappie!

Pirika's Diary

REN SUCKS BIG TIME.

I heard him say to Yoh today that he loves a girl who is SOOO beautiful, pretty, gentle and sexy. I HATE YOU REN TAO!

So maybe I don't. I'm just jealous. And confused. Sigh. sniff I really feel sad.

Wait, wasn't I hating Ren just now? Oh god I really suck.

Ren's Diary

Today I was telling Yoh about Pirika. He seems to see everything that I feel. Well, then Pirika passed crying and she just slammed her room door. I wanted to go in, but well, she may not want me to. I wonder why she is crying though? Did I have anything to do with it? Oh wait! What if she heard me and she was sad! What did I just do!

horrors

sorry for not updating, really busy, studying, bleahz. Hmph. Cant use the comp.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the UNIMAGINABLY long wait. My mum banned me from the comp about a month or so before the exams. Now, I have all the time in the world. I promise to update every couple of days once I get inspiration. Lolz.

Pirika

Onii-chan is going to have his birthday party tomorrow, and Tam, Manta and I are cooking like crazy. (On Onii-chan and Anna's orders). But even while I'm ultra-busy and making sure no chicken wing or sausage or something is burnt and buying groceries and washing up and everything, I still can't forget Ren and his PERFECT girl. Maybe we're not destined to be together or something…

SINCE WHEN DID I TURN TO DESTINY AND OTHER CRAP?

This is your fault Ren. HMPH.

Oh and I'm so going to limit what Onii-chan eats tomorrow. He's SUCH a FREAK sometimes.

Ren

Pirika seems a bit moody these days. She screamed at me once for not putting the milk back into the fridge and lectured me for about half an hour about how it would go bad and she was busy enough without having to buy more milk everyday or something.

That didn't make me feel so good. She's also very intolerant of basically everything.

One word: Women.

That tall Ainu guy-turned-freak-when-he-sees-food is having his birthday party tomorrow. I'm going to expect loads of junk food, seeing how Pirika, Tamao and Manta are cooking everything. Does he eat anything healthy?

Oh, Yoh is only exempted from the cooking because Anna is making him train like hell instead of cook. I think the most insufferable woman in the world is actually Anna, and I have no idea why Yoh must marry her. But I'm NEVER going to let Anna know that.

If I was Yoh, I think I would rather cook.

Or maybe it's only because Pirika spends most of her time in the kitchen now.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if this update was a bit slow but I was a bit too lazy to update until today… GOMEN NE SAI! Ok, back to the story.

Pirika

Now it's 3 in the morning and I'm still awake and SO EXCITED!

Lemme recount what happened at the party.

It was… kinda formal, but informal, with all the "ballroom lights'' and everything as Onii-Chan called them. Anyway, I went in a white dress with blue trim that was a bit floaty and frilly. Anna wore a longer version of her traditional knock-them-dead black dress, and Tam was drop-dead-gorgeous in a pale pink dress that matched her hair. Jeanne was in this floaty sea-green-grey dress. All the guys went in suits and personally I think Ren looked the cutest. Onii-chan looked pretty good as well after I spent an hour trying to flatten his hair.

Come to think of it, I forgot to limit what onii-chan ate.

Heck about it anyway.

Anyway, we ate, drank and had a couple of dances and everything. Ren kept staying out of it and muttering to himself throughout though. The Onii-chan brought out the alcohol. Anna and Yoh each had a couple of drinks, while Onii-chan and Hao just gulped everything down like plain water. Sheesh. Even Tam had a couple of sips. Jeanne and I believed strictly that alcohol corrupts the mind, so we kept away. Ren… well, he never seems to drink ANYTHING. Apart from milk and water.

Then Tam blushingly said goodnight and went to her room. Onii-chan followed soon after. Hao offered to drive Jeanne back. Yoh pleaded for no training the next morning and Anna dragged him upstairs to lecture him. Since everyone was going, I just went to the balcony, and sat there where I had a good view of Hao's car. This is what happened:

some kind of argument between Jeanne and Hao

pause quietness

Hao: Jeanne, I love you.

Jeanne: Hao, you're drunk.

Hao: I'm not. Grabs Jeanne and kisses her passionately, open the car door and pushes her inside, still kissing

And the car didn't start up until at least five minutes later.

I wonder what they were doing the the c-

I HAVE SUCH A SICK MIND.

Come to think of it, Anna should have finished lecturing Yoh by the time Hao drove off, and all the time I didn't hear Yoh's door open or even her voice. Hmm….. what were they do-

SICK. MIND.

Anyway, here comes the exciting bit.

Ren walked into the balcony and sat beside me. I was enjoying his seemingly moving an inch or two closer to me. Then I remembered that girl.

And I started tearing. Ren saw, and he lifted up his hand to wipe away my tears.

I wailed, "Why are you so nice to me?"

Come to think of it, it sounded really cheesy and idiotic.

Anyway. He just leaned inwards, and.

Kissed me.

On the lips.

ME!

Basically, for the next ten minutes or so, we just kissed. He put his arm around me. Then a light went on in the living room and we stopped. Onii-chan called my name so I went to the living room. He said, "I'm going for a walk, sleep early!"

"But onii-chan!" I protested. "It's one in the-" He slammed the door before I could say "morning". I went back to the balcony, and saw onii-chan and Tam walking hand in hand. I giggled and we spent some time talking about them.

Oh, and I interrogated onii-chan after he got back, and he told me, yes he did kiss Tam and yes, he was in Tam's room after he walked out of the party.

Anyway, Ren had his arm around me and I was leaning on his shoulder. He saw me yawn and said, "You better go to sleep." So I smacked him on the head playfully and went upstairs. Before I went into my room, Ren walked by, said goonight and kissed me again.

TODAY MUST BE THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

A/N: sorry if I made Pirika too long-winded or over-enthusiastic. Gomen ne! and Gomen Ne again for the late update….


	6. Chapter 6

Ren

I think I did a horrible thing yesterday.

After the party, me and Pirika were talking and stuff, and I just had to go and kiss her. She probably doesn't like me anyway, and now she's going to think I'm a big fat pervert, or worse still, she's going to get super angry with me and hate me. I should really apologise to her. If I don't get her angry, who knows? Maybe we could still be friends. She's probably hating me right now. I really cant stand that thought. Oh god… now I think I'm having a big fat headache just thinking about the whole thing… come to think of it, I felt sick this morning. Oh no… the Taos should NEVER get sick. Maybe I shall go rest. Not to mention apologise. But should I?

ARGH!

Pissed.

Pirika

Sorry for all the tear stains, but I just can't stop crying. You know the feeling when you get a huge surge of hope and then it all breaks apart and shatters? Ren just apologised for kissing me, that means, he didn't kiss me because he likes me. He didn't WANT to kiss me. Maybe he was drunk, I don't know. Maybe he's just being the nice guy he is. And now I'm even MORE depressed.

I HATE YOU REN TAO!

Why am I obsessing about this anyway?

I overreact.

I hate myself.

I'm going to bed.

Why am I still writing!

ARGH!

REN TAO I HATE YOU!

I SAID GO TO BED!

Ok. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, br-

OMG!

I'm going insane.

I AM GOING TO PUT MY PEN DOWN RIGHT NOW.


End file.
